


It's Oh So Quiet

by TheNevemore



Category: Big Bang (Band)
Genre: M/M, True BaeRi, but there you go, it's kind of random, not brotp, written as a gift, yes - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-29
Updated: 2015-11-29
Packaged: 2018-05-03 22:54:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5310164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheNevemore/pseuds/TheNevemore
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Youngbae loves and hates Seungri. They come from two worlds that are just too different, and yet he can't help falling in love over and over again. It's like Seungri knows the road straight to his heart.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Part One

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Meypyong

> He loved him not.

They came from completely different worlds. Seungri was high class, dirty money, polished shoes, and diamond-studded watches. Youngbae was anything but. He was street trash, empty pockets, combat boots, and no time - never enough time. The only way they could have been more different was if Seungri were a girl – you know, the up-town girl thing. Maybe it was for the best they had their gender in common, or maybe it was why they struggled so much with one another.

It had been an act of fate that had brought them into each other’s lives. Seungri and his Armani army of friends had decided to take a walk on the wild side and go drinking on the other side of town. They had poured countless cheap shots down their throats until, as a body, they were utterly smashed. Seungri was not even certain which direction was up, let alone where his friends were. He had stumbled out of the club – thinking a bit of fresh air might clear his head – and found himself overwhelmed with the desire, no  _need,_ to eat a hamburger. In fact, he was certain that if he did not eat a hamburger right that minute he would perish of starvation.

The only sign of food on the street had been a dingy little diner with flickering neon and cloudy windows. Seungri took a deep breath. He could smell the grease on the air, which meant hamburgers just had to be inside. Tugging open the door, he had stumbled into the diner and waved a bill in the air. “I need –“ he hiccupped, “a hamburger. Right now.” He swayed dangerously on his feet.

Hopping over the counter, Youngbae had caught the drunk young man by the elbow and steadied him. “Here, let me help you sit down.”

Seungri tried to brush the shorter man off. “Lemme go. I need a harm – a hampur – a – a – “

“- A hamburger. I know. I heard you.” Youngbae began to guide the man to a table in the back corner. “But you need to sit down and drink a glass of water while your burger cooks. Did you want anything in particular on it?”

“Meat,” Seungri said immediately, sinking down into the booth. “Ketchup. Mustard. Cheese. And a tomato.” He bobbed a nod and waved the money at Youngbae again, squinting at the man.

“I’ll go put your order in, and I’ll be back with some water for you.” Youngbae managed to keep a smile on his face until his back was turned to the young man. He then made a face at the cook, who chuckled. There was nothing worse, Youngbae thought, than dealing with hungry drunk people. But, working in the diner meant that he had a roof over head; advoiding a few drunks wasn't worth more than that.

When Youngbae brought out the water, Seungri pinned him with a fierce look. “Where’s my burger,” he growled, leaning forward onto his elbows on the table.

“Cooking.” Youngbae stabbed a straw into the water. “You should drink this. It’ll help.”

Seungri squinted at his nametag.”Youngbae.” He sneered a little. “Yer not my mom.” He waggled a finger at all three of the Youngbaes swimming in front of his vision. “Stoppit.”

Youngbae snorted. ”Whatever, kid. I’ll be back with your burger.”

The burger’s arrival was met with a strange whine of delight, as though Seungri were a puppy that had just caught sight of a treat. Youngbae just shook his head a little and sat the plate on the table. “Anything else you need?” Seungri did not answer him, but instead picked up the burger with both hands. Half of the burger disappeared into the young man’s mouth even as Youngbae watched in silent horror. The kid not only sounded like an animal but ate like one too. And then Seungri’s face had turned a wicked shade of green – sweat appearing on his too pale skin.

Youngbae hated cleaning up after drunks.

> He loved him.

Youngbae had been surprised when, the very next evening, the drunk from the night before reappeared. He had expected yet another demand for a hamburger, and so a frown already turned the man’s lips. Being puked on once in a week was more than enough for his pleasure, thanks. But, Seungri surprised him. Not only was the blond sober, but he was also very shame faced.

“It – were you the server last night?” Seungri asked, his voice far quieter than it had been before.

Youngbae nodded. “Yeah. That was me.” He saw no point in being nice to the kid, especially since he had skipped out on his tab.

Seungri suddenly folded into a deep bow. “I wanted to apologize for last night. I, ugh, made a number of mistakes.” He stood straight once more, his gaze coasting to rest everywhere except on Youngbae’s face. “I hope this is enough to settle the bill and pay for your clothes to be dry cleaned.” He held out 50,000 won note.

The server scuffed the toe of his boot against the peeling linoleum floor. “That’s enough to cover your bill about seven times,” he said slowly. “And my clothes are fine. They wash and dry.”

Seungri blinked and looked down at the note in his hand. “Seven times? Your food is that cheap?” He hesitated before holding it out to the man once more. “I want you to have it, though. Consider it an apology for the inconvenience.”

Youngbae ran a hand through his hair. “Uh.” He hated to feel like he was taking charity, but that much money was more than he made in a day. So, slowly, he took it from the blond. “Thanks.”

A wide, easy smile tugged the man’s lips. “So, what’s your name? I’m Lee Seunghyun, but everyone calls me Seungri.” He winked at Youngbae. “Because I’ve got Lady Luck in my back pocket.”

Ducking his head, Youngbae just managed to not laugh at the kid. Who used lines like that in real life? He sounded like some trashy drama character, talking like that. “Dong Youngbae.” And, because the kid clearly had way too much money, Youngbae added a little bow. “Is there anything I can get for you today? Or … did you just stop by for this?” He held up the note between two fingers almost like it was a viper that might bite him at any moment.

“Just the bill,” Seungri said, shrugging loosely. “But…Do you work the evening shift often?”

“Often is one way to put it,” Youngbae murmured. “I’m always here from six to six, evening to morning.”

Seungri stared at him, his dark panda eyes wide. “Six to six? That’s insane!”

This time, Youngbae let himself laugh. “Yeah. But I do what I got to do.”

The blond folded his arms across his chest and clucked his tongue. “Youngbae, you must be pretty amazing. Maybe I’ll see you around sometime.” He then sauntered back out the door and slipped into a bright red sports car that looked so expensive it could’ve bought the whole diner.

> He loved him not.

Seungri had to be the most insensitive moron on the face of the planet. Seriously, what had gone through that pretty head of his that had convinced him this would be a good idea?

Youngbae had come in to start his shift only to find a gaggle of glamourous young men and women standing outside. He had shot the cook a confused look, and Dongwook simply shrugged in return. The brunette put on his apron and, right at six, the glittering crowd moved inside with Seungri at the lead. A wide smile turned Seungri’s lips, and he practically oozed excitement as he nodded a greeting to Youngbae. “My friends and I would like a table.”

Silently, Youngbae counted them – eleven in total – and considered how to fit them into a single place. “Um, alright. Just give me a minute. I’ll need to move some of the tables around.” He shot them all a confused glance before moving to arrange one of the longer tables so it connected to the large corner booth. Once the chairs were in position, the server returned to them and bowed deeply. “If you’ll follow me, your table is right over here.” Seungri nodded for his friends to follow as he prowled after Youngbae.

The keen eyed brunette noticed the way the young women winced as the vinyl squeaked as they slid into the booth and how the young men sneered at the worn surface of the tables. 

He suspected that most of these kids had never seen vinyl, let alone touched it. Their worlds were probably all polished chrome and supple leather. It would probably make them all swoon if they knew what sort of people had sat at those same tables through the night; highbrow people seemed allergic to the working class. But, all Youngbae could do was give them his best service. A paying customer was a paying customer, no matter their address.

“So,” he said, infusing his voice with a brightness he did not feel, “what can I get for you guys? Anything to drink?”

“Do you have any wine?” one of the girls – a bleach blond – asked, fluttering her eyelashes instinctively.

“Um, no. Water, juice, milk, soda, coffee, and milk shakes are all we got,” Taeyang said, scratching the back of his head.

The girl pursed her lips into a thin line; she was clearly not used to being told no. Seungri just laughed a little. “Aw, come on. You can get wine anywhere. This is a chance to do something different!” He elbowed one of the guys at his side, who grunted his agreement. “How about milk shakes? Those sound like fun!”

Youngbae dutifully wrote down their grudgingly given chosen flavors before disappearing into the kitchen. The moment he was gone, Seungri lectured his friends on behaving, but it didn’t help. They continued making disgusted faces and being as difficult as humanly possible. It made Youngbae want to rip out his hair. But, when they left each one paid with a large bill – refusing the change like it was the plague. Even with giving part of the money to Dongwook, Youngbae walked out the door the next morning with more money in his pocket than he’d ever had on him at once. So maybe Seungri and his friends coming past wasn’t all bad.

> He loved him.

Seungri was nothing if not persistent. He kept coming to the diner – always showing up at the start of Youngbae’s shift – and talking to Youngbae. The blond began to grow on him: Youngbae would even laugh at his corny jokes. One night, while leaning on the counter, Seungri flashed the brunette a wide smile. “Hey Bae,” he called, wiggling a little on his stool.

“What, Ri?” He glanced over his shoulder at the grinning face behind him.

“Let me take you out on a date.”

Youngbae nearly dropped the plate he was holding. “What?”

Seungri braced his chin in the palm of his hand and grinned. “I’m asking you on a date. Come on, Bae. It’d be fun. I promise I’d have you home by curfew.”

The brunette carefully sat the slice of cake in front of Seungri. He then wiped his hands off on his apron before bracing them on the counter. “Ri… Why are you asking me out?”

The blond shrugged. “You’re gorgeous. And funny. And amazing. Why wouldn’t I want to ask you out, Bae?”

“You’ve got a lot of guts. What if I weren’t interested in guys?” He tilted his head, picking at the edge of the counter with his thumbnail. “What then?”

Seungri laughed. “But you are, so what does it matter?”

Youngbae’s mouth fell open. “W-what?”

“You are interested in guys. It’s just a matter of if you’re interested in  _me_ ,” he said, wrinkling his nose at the waiter.

“Skies, you drive me nuts,” Youngbae moaned.

“I’m taking that as a yes,” Seungri declared cheekily. “When you going to have a day off to go out with me?”

The brunette was about to answer when Dongwook stuck his head through the window from the kitchen. “I could get my kid nephew to work a shift Friday night, if you wanted. He’s done with school for the summer.”

Youngbae wanted to kick Dongwook. But Seungri just laughed. “Excellent. So, Youngbae, Friday work for you?”

“Fine. Whatever, as long as it gets you to shut up.” Rolling his eyes, Youngbae turned be grab the supplies needed to clean the tables. They were likely to get a wave of hungry factory workers in soon, and he preferred to have things ready ahead of schedule.

“I’ll pick you up at six,” Seungri called. “Right out front.”

> He loved him not.

Youngbae had no idea why he was so nervous about the date. 

Seungri was just a rich kid who wanted to try something new, that’s all it was. Chances were he would just stand Youngbae up or he would get bored real fast. Yet, Youngbae took an hour to figure out what outfit from his meager selection he wanted to wear and even took the time to style his hair. He even bothered to try shining his combat boots, though the leather was so worn out it did no good. Before stepping out, he checked his reflection in the cracked mirror hanging on the closet door. The black ensemble looked rather nice – as nice as anything did – and the red leather jacket was his favorite article of clothing. Youngbae just hoped it was enough for whatever Seungri had planned; it was the best he could do.

When Seungri pulled up in his bright red Ferrari, Youngbae could immediately feel his heart falling down into the heel of his boot. The brash blond just had to bring his most expensive car, didn’t he? But Seungri hopped out with a wide smile. “You look amazing,” he declared, sliding across the hood in an attempt to be cool.

Youngbae took in the fine black suit the man was wearing, and he raised a pierced brow. “Thanks. Are we, uh, going someplace fancy?” He rubbed a hand across the back of his neck. “Because this is the best I’ve got.”

Seungri waved a hand – dismissing the comment – before opening the passenger door for Youngbae. “You’ll be just fine.”

Oh, if only Seungri had been right. The poor guy was trying so hard to impress Youngbae that it just about made the man’s heart stop. When Seungri parked his car at the N Tower and guided Youngbae into the elevator, the brunette shot his date a flat look. “Ri. What are we doing here?”

Seungri beamed at him. “I’m treating you to dinner. Don’t worry: I already ordered. It should be ready as soon as we sit down.”

It took everything in the brunette’s power to not smack Seungri upside the head. It was one thing to take someone to dinner, but to go to the N Grill at the top of the Namsan Tower on the first date was ridiculous under the best of circumstances. But to take a guy there in a society where homosexuality was so stigmatized was its own special form of insanity. But, Youngbae’s manners kicked in with a vengeance. Seungri was clearly excited about the meal and had no idea that the situation might make the woefully underdressed Youngbae uncomfortable. “That was very thoughtful of you,” the brunette offered.

“I just hope you don’t have any allergies. If you do, I am sure we can switch one of the courses out for something else.” Seungri suddenly looked at Youngbae with all of the earnestness of a baby panda. “Are you allergic to anything?”

He laughed a little. “No, I’m not allergic to anything. I’m sure whatever you picked will be good.” Living the way Youngbae did, he couldn’t afford to be picky about his food. There had been days not too long ago where he had eaten whatever he could, even if it came out of a dumpster. He doubted rich people would do too much to him.

When they sat down, the waiter stared at them for several long, uncomfortable moments. True to form, Seungri had ordered the couple courses, and the waiter looked like he was about to pass out. Youngbae felt bad for the kid; he doubted this was exactly part of the job. But Seungri grinned at the waiter and ordered them a fine bottle of wine to go with their dinner. It only took a few moments of chatting, but the kid seemed to visibly relax. If nothing else, Seungri was very good with people.

The first course, when it arrived with all due ceremony, made Youngbae stare. “Buratta di bufala, smoked bottarga, and tender celery shoots,” the server announced with a bit of a smile. “Enjoy.”

Youngbae eyed it warily. “Just what is it?” He slowly picked up the set of polished metal chopsticks – abjuring the fork tucked neatly into the napkin.

“Smoked roe with cheese and celery shoots. It’s absolutely amazing,” Seungri promised. “It will literally just melt in your mouth.”

Figuring he might as well just go for it, Youngbae took a bite. It was…not what he had been expecting. The salt from the cheese paired well with the smoke of the roe, but it was strange to him to eat fish eggs. It was the sort of thing people who had commas in their bank balance did –not him. At least the next course (sea bream sashimi with grapefruit and chili oil) felt more familiar; Youngbae had at least eaten sashimi before. Well, that was a lie. He had eaten cheap sushi before, but they were close enough. He had to admit the sashimi was actually really good. His face must have reflected some of his pleasure, since Seungri grinned. “You like it?” If he were a puppy, his tail would have been wagging.

“It’s amazing,” Youngbae said honestly. “I’ve never had it before. But it tastes really fresh.”

“Oh, you can bet it was pulled out of the ocean this morning. They take the quality of their ingredients very seriously here,” Seungri promised.

“I bet Dongwook would be better able to appreciate this kind of thing. He loves food in a way I never could – it’s part of why he started at the diner. I’ll have to be sure to tell him about this stuff.” Youngbae’s eyes crinkled into crescents as he shared a smile with Seungri.

Seungri shrugged. “We could always see if we could get something to take to him. If it’d make you happy.”

Youngbae was startled to feel a blush working up the back of his neck. “Uh, we could see about it, maybe. I’m sure he’d appreciate it, but I don’t want to be a bother.”

“Bae,” Seungri sighed at him – playfully. “It wouldn’t be a bother. We’d just need to remember before dessert, so we could tell them to pack it up for us.”

By the time they hit the fifth course, Youngbae felt a bit like he was going to float away. All of the food was so rich (had everything been smothered in butter?) that he was actually beginning to feel a bit sleepy. Seungri, on the other hand, became more and more animated as the dinner went on. He had just finished telling his date about going to Japan for Christmas when the waiter appeared at Seungri’s elbow. “Sir, you said you wanted to place an additional order?”

“Yes, can I get an order of loin chop of Spanish pork with mustard sauce and spiced honey and a chocolate mousse to go?” Youngbae’s eye twitched. Dongwook would have no idea what hit him.

As the restaurant continued its lazy turning, giving the pair a 360 degree view of Seoul, Youngbae couldn’t help but stare at Seungri. “Is this normally what you do for a first date?”

Seungri turned from the glittering lights to smile at Youngbae. “Kind of?  I’ve not brought a date here, but I usually do dinner. Gives me the chance to talk to them and get to know them.”

The brunette licked his bottom lip. “I see.”

“What do you normally do on a first date?” The blond leaned closer, his arm draped along the back of their shared seat.

A blush founds its way all the way onto Youngbae’s cheeks. “Uh, well, to be honest this is the first real date I’ve ever gone on.”

“No way! What? I mean, seriously, a gorgeous guy like you has to have gone on dates.” Seungri scoffed. “Or else the men of Seoul are not just blind but also really stupid.”

Youngbae carefully straightened his unused fork on the table. “Up until the past year I wasn’t really in a position to keep a roof over my head, let alone worry about things like dating. And it’s not that easy to find someone interested in a guy like me, Ri.”

Seungri just gaped at him. The handsome blond could not understand a world where a man like Youngbae had made it to twenty-five without  _ever_ having dated. And then the blond looked carefully at Youngbae for the first time. He had thought that the rocker chic thing was just a personal statement, that he was beng edgy, but something in the brunette's words made him begin to doubt that. The wear on his jacket dd not have the uniform deliberateness of a designer piece. Could it be the man had literally worn his jacket enough that it was wearing out? Seungri rarely had to wear an outfit more than a handful of times; he had never worn out a piece of clothing in his life. 

"Was bringing you here a mistake?" Seungri asked suddenly, startling Youngbae.


	2. Part Two

“What?” Youngbae gaped at Seungri, a sudden feeling of dread eating away at his insides. He knew he was not exactly the wealthy kids the blond normally hung out with, but such a callous comment was mind-numbingly painful.

“It was a mistake bringing you here, wasn’t it?” But then Seungri’s expression fell into a deep frown. “I was trying so hard to impress you that I brought you to the fanciest place I could get us into on such short notice. I didn’t think about the fact it might make you uncomfortable or overwhelm you. Sorry for being such a loser.”

All of the panic that had been building up in Youngbae’s body melted away as he laughed softly. “Oh, Seungri.” Reaching across the table, he gave the blond’s hand a squeeze. “It was a bit overwhelming, yeah, but…it wasn’t a mistake. A date with you wouldn’t be a mistake as long as we’re both having a good time.” He tipped his head, trying to meet Seungri’s gaze with his. “I’ve been having a lot of fun. Have you?”

It was a bit like watching the sun rise: Seungri’s face blossomed into a smile as he sat up straight in his chair. “So much fun,” he agreed. “You are way better than the other people I’ve dated. I mean, you actually laugh at my jokes.” He winked at Youngbae, who gave an obliging chuckle. “See! You’re perfect.”

“You’re so strange,” Youngbae said with a bit of a smile licking about the edge of his lips. “I’m not sure why I like you.”

Seungri wiggled his chair over closer to the brunette. “So you admit you like me,” he practically purred, his dark eyes sparkling.

There was that blush again – heating up the tanned skin along the back of Youngbae’s neck. “I might.”

“No, you totally said you like me.” Seungri leaned closer. “Admit it. Or else I will be forced to kiss you until you confess.”

“Yah!” Youngbae punched his arm. “Don’t you dare.”

Seungri – the epitome of ridiculousness – fluttered his eyelashes. “Aw, come on, Bae. Just admit it. You know you like me. You do.”

Youngbae rolled his eyes. “Fine. I like you. Now leave me alone.”

In a swift move, Seungri pecked Youngbae’s cheek before sitting back in his seat. “I like you too.”

> He loved him.

Their next date proved that Seungri had learned his lesson from the entertaining (but still rather awkward) meal at N Grill. He had picked Youngbae up in his far less intimidating Hyundai and told the man to wear comfortable clothing – pants he could move in were a must. Youngbae had been amused by those orders, but it was worlds better than having to guess what Seungri would have up his million dollar sleeves.

When Seungri picked him up or their date, the man flashed Youngbae a ridiculously cheesy grin (one intended to make him laugh) before presenting him with a rose. “For the most beautiful server to have walked the earth,” Seungri intoned, trying to be more serious than he had ever been.

“Thanks,” Youngbae drawled, taking the rose. “I didn’t know we were at the point of exchanging gifts. I would’ve crocheted you something, if I had known.” He stepped back into his postage stamp apartment to find some water for the rose.

Seungri trailed along after him – eyes wandering curiously over the bed on one half of the room and the bookcase, which was so broken it leaned at a forty-five degree angle. “I didn’t know you crochet,” Seungri managed after a moment. He thought that commenting on the state of the apartment – even if it was as clean as possible – would probably offend his date. After all, the brunette’s shoulders were drawn into a tight line and he was shifting his weight restlessly from foot to foot as he filled up the cup with water.

“Yeah, well. I had to do something to fill up all the time between customers during my shift.” Youngbae’s shoulder jerked through the parody of a shrug. “Crochet is surprisingly soothing.”

“You never cease to amazing me,” Seungri admitted. “Think you could try to teach me sometime?”

The brunette looked at him over his shoulder. “Ri, you wouldn’t be able to hold still long enough to manage. You’d lose count of the stitches faster than I could make an omelet.” 

Slipping up behind Youngbae, the blond curled his arms around the man’s surprisingly trim waist. “Bae. You have no faith in me.”

“It’s not a matter of faith,” he protested, turning off the water. “It’s a matter of knowing you too well.” He put the rose in the water and tossed the plastic wrap in the garbage bag hanging from the closet handle nearby. Then, slowly, he turned around in Seungri’s arms and leaned back against the lip of the counter. “That’s all.”

Seungri pouted. “I could surprise you, you know. I might secretly be the best crochetter to have ever lived.”

“Is crochetter even a word?” Youngbae just repressed a smile, but it was clear that it was trying its best to curl up the ends of his lips. “Ri, you surprise me every day. You don’t even have to try to leave me breathless.”

For the first time in all the weeks they had known each other, a decidedly pink tinge colored the pale, smooth surface of Seungri’s cheeks. He was blushing. Unable to fathom how he was supposed to respond to such a statement, Seungri began to brush his thumb over the stud in the pocket of Youngbae’s pocket. Then, he shifted closer – allowing their bodies to brush lightly. Youngbae felt his breath catch as Seungri’s gaze caught his: The blond’s eyes were pitch dark and warm, like the perfect summer evening. An answering blush immediately crawled up the back of Youngbae’s neck. Slowly, Seungri leaned forward and pressed his lips against Youngbae’s for a light, simple kiss.

When their lips parted, Youngbae sighed softly. “Wow.”

Seungri laughed. “You are pretty amazing,” he agreed breathlessly. “Can I kiss you again?”

Youngbae smirked a little. “No.” Before Seungri could stutter out an angry reply, Younbae cut him off with a quick, “Because I am going to kiss you!” Curling his hand around Seungri’s nape, he pulled him in for a considerably more enthusiastic kiss.

By the time they made it down to the car, Youngbae’s full lips were red from their kisses. But, oh, Seungri was grinning like a fool. He could not be happier about the almost dazed look on the brunette’s pretty face. It made him feel like an absolute boss to have put that sort of expression on the normally so reserved Youngbae’s face. There was nothing Seungri wouldn’t do to keep that smile on Youngbae’s face; the man looked more at peace than he’d ever seen him. Even Dongwook had noticed the difference and commented on how happy Youngbae was around work. Apparently the brunette had even taken to dancing as he mopped and sang along with his favorite songs as they crackled over the diner’s speakers. It was so awesome.

Dongwook’s comment about Youngbae dancing around the diner had actually served as Seungri’s muse for their date that night. He knew better than to do anything crazy expensive – Youngbae got nervous about those things – so he had instead turned to things that were cheaper, just to keep his date comfortable. Tonight’s event was even free, which Seungri thought was rather impressive; he just hoped free things were fun. When they parked in front of the local community center, Youngbae raised an eyebrow at Seungri. “This is different,” he said simply.

Seungri laughed. “But it’s going to be awesome. You don’t even know.” Slipping out of the car, he snuck around to open Youngbae’s door for him. The older man always laughed when he did it – he said it made him feel like he was royalty or something. And Seungri loved doing it for Youngbae because he wanted the man to feel special (because he was, obviously).

Walking into the wide community room, Youngbae blinked and looked around in obvious confusion. There were chairs along the outside walls, but otherwise the center of the room was empty. He then looked over to the far side and noticed a gathering of older men and women by a stereo. A group of young men and women also stood with them, talking loudly and laughing. Youngbae raised an eyebrow at Seungri, who just grabbed his hand and drug him over to the gaggle of people.

One of the boys – one with eyes the size of large coins – grinned at them. “Are you two here to dance?” he asked with a bright smile.

“We are! If you’re willing to take two extra,” Seungri said easily.

“Excellent!” The boy clapped his hands together. “I’m Jinwoo. We’re always happy to have new faces around here.”

Before long, trot music was blaring through the speakers, and everyone moved out to the center of the room. The teenagers flailed about joyfully while the elders attempted to dance as best they could with their aching joints. Once Youngbae caught on, he laughed brightly and moved out to steady a little grandma who seemed to be tottering a bit more than the others. He held onto her hands as he wriggled along with the trot music – clearly able to dance well by the way he moved. Seungri grinned and snuck a picture of the scene with his phone, setting it as his background. Tucking his phone away, he rushed out to join Youngbae on the dancefloor. He knew it had been a brilliant idea the moment he had seen the event on the community calendar.

> He loved him not.

Months bled together as summer melted into fall and gave way to the biting chill of winter. Seungri had surprised all of his friends by staying with the same person for more than a week, let alone several months. They, of course, had no idea who Seungri was dating, but the concept was still very impressive. He had even stopped going out with them every weekend; he preferred to spend his time hanging out with Youngbae, Dongkook, and the diner regulars. Somehow, being able to remember the weekend come Monday was far more enjoyable than dealing with a brutal hangover.

But, winter presented a distinct problem: his family’s Christmas gala.

Normally, Seungri would just take whatever pretty model he was sleeping with at the time, but that was out of the question this time. Appearing with a man on his arm, though, was utterly unthinkable. His parents didn’t care what he did in his private life, but in public it was his job to appear as the perfect son. And, in their society, a gay son was decidedly not a perfect son. The perfect solution struck as it always did: when Seungri was watching a drama at two in the morning.

Getting out of bed, he had immediately begun to set his plan into motion. He even sent a text to Youngbae – knowing the man would be at work – asking if he could drop past the next evening. When his boyfriend (such a great word, Seungri thought) had agreed, Seungri had danced in place before forcing himself to go to bed. He had a long day planned, and he needed to be rested if he was going to get everything together in time. There were only four days to the party!

“Bae, my Bae,” Seungri called, bursting into the diner in a shower of snow and enthusiasm.

Looking up from cutting a piece of pie for a customer, Youngbae raised an eyebrow at the blond. “Yes, Ri?” He pointed to the coat rack with the serving knife, raising an eyebrow.

Taking the hint, Seungri unwound his scarf and hung it up before adding the nearly soaked coat to the rack as well. In his enthusiasm to see Youngbae, he had simply parked in the first spot he could find and then had raced to the dinner, getting soaked in the process. 

“Bae, could you find someone to cover your shift Saturday?” Seungri fluttered his eyelashes. “I need you for something.”

Youngbae hesitated, but Dongwook stuck his head through the window – as always – to say, “We’ll find someone.”

The brunette made a face. “You give into him too easily,” he protested. “He’s going to start thinking he owns the diner or something.”

Seungri hesitated. “Not a bad idea, that. I mean, if I owned the diner, it’d almost be like owning you,” he teased, wiggling his eyebrows.

Snorting, Youngbae moved off to give the slice of pie to the customer. He then returned and began to make Seungri his usual milkshake – a necessity even in winter. “So what is it you need me for?”

“My family gala,” Seungri said easily. Youngbae spilt the ice cream on the counter. “I want you to go with me.”

Youngbae turned and gave his boyfriend a confused look. “Ri, are you sure you want to do that? I mean, is that okay?”

Seungri nodded easily. “Yeah. It’ll be perfect. I can’t wait for you to meet them. And it’s about time you should get a tux anyway – we can get one for you tomorrow or something. Everyone will be completely jealous.”

Youngbae had his doubts about the plan – he could not understand how Seungri’s family would be okay with him bringing a man as a date – but decided to trust the blond. After all, Seungri knew his family and social circle better than Youngbae did. If he didn’t know what they could handle, who would? He even let Seungri buy him a tux, though he honestly had no idea when he would ever use the thing again. But, it felt nice to be dressed up in an outfit that not only felt good but looked amazing. Stealing a glance at himself in the cracked mirror, the brunette smiled a little: He actually looked like he belonged in Seungri’s world. Even the addition of styling his hair into a fauxhawk did not seem remiss; it fit the edgy style of the tux Seungri had picked.

Straightening his cufflinks one last time, Youngbae steadied himself before grabbing his keys and darting out the door.

Seungri had wanted to pick him up, but Youngbae had protested, claiming he was more than capable of getting to the venue. And, he was. The bus was more than able to get Taeyang to the museum where the gala was to be held. When he got off, he took a slow breath before moving towards the imposing building. A goofy little grin tugged his lips at the sight of Seungri waiting for him – leaning easily against a pillar as though he owned the world. He had even chosen a white tux for the evening, which just made him look like the angel Youngbae suspected he was.

When he got closer, Seungri saw him and broke out into his signature million-watt smile. He bounced down the stairs and took a long moment to appreciate the view Youngbae presented. “You look even better than I could have imagined,” Seungri declared. “Skies, you are so gorgeous.”

Ducking his head, Youngbae laughed. “Thanks, Ri. But I don’t think anyone will notice me with you around. It’s like you’re a god or something.”

Reaching over, Seungri pinned a red rose to Youngbae’s lapel. “You say that now, but the moment we get in there you are going to be swarmed. It’ll be up to me, Seul-ki, and Eun-ji to keep the hoards at bay.”

Youngbae hesitated. “Seul-ke and Eun-ji?”

Seungri slipped his hand into Youngbae’s and started for where a pair of admittedly beautiful women were standing. “Yeah. They’re going to be our dates tonight. It’ll be like we’re doubling with them, but not. I thought it’d be the perfect way for you to be able to come without embarrassing my family.”

The brunette stopped short. “What?”

“You know, so we can be together without being too gay. My parents don’t care who I date as long as I upkeep the company image.” Seungri gave Youngbae’s hand a little tug. “Come on. We don’t want to be late for the toast. I can’t wait to show you off.”

Youngbae calmly pulled his hand from Seungri’s grip. “You know what, I think this really was a mistake.” He took a slow step back as the blond attempted to recapture his hand. “I thought maybe that somehow this would be different from what I expected – that you actually cared for me. But you don’t, do you?”

Seungri sputtered in confusion. “Bae, what are you saying? Of course I care about you. You’re practically my whole world!”

“No, I’m not,” the man said, ducking his head. “If I were, you would have asked me if I wanted to do this or you would have been brave enough to have me on your arm instead of some girl. You just assumed that I wouldn’t be completely humiliated by being the other man, didn’t you?” He laughed, but it sounded completely wrong in Seungri’s ears.

“Bae, you’re not the other man. You are literally the only person I’ve so much as ogled in the past couple of months. How could you be the other man?” He tried to close the distance again. “I love you, Bae. I really do.”

“What about when your family expects you to get married and produce an heir? Will she just be a cover for us then too?” Reaching up, Youngbae ripped the rose off his lapel and dropped it on the ground. “I’m sorry, but I can’t live like that. I can’t.” Turning, he ran – disappearing into the snowy night faster than Seungri could process that the man was even leaving.


	3. Part Three

> He loved him not.

Seungri was persistent, but he was no match for Youngbae’s temper. Though the man was not one to really lose his temper, once he held a grudge it was very difficult for him to forgive. It was as though his anger was a train: It was nearly impossible to put the brakes on once it hit full speed.

Every day Seungri would appear during Youngbae’s shift to try to talk to him. In the end, he more of talked at Youngbae, who would continue working in tight-lipped silence as the blond tagged along behind him. One day, before Seungri even had the chance to go inside the diner, Dongwook met him outside. “Look, Seungri,” he had said, “I know you want to get Youngbae back. But… this isn’t the way to do it. Whatever you did or he did or whatever, that’s what you need to work through. You might as well talk to a statue for all the good you talking to him is going to do.” The man had then ground out his cigarette and headed in to start his shift as the night cook.

The blond had stood outside the diner, just staring at the familiar form of Youngbae moving inside, for another two hours before he left. Youngbae only checked around for him twice during his shift. A few days later, the brunette was walking to work when Dongwook met him at the corner – frowning. “Youngbae, I don’t think you should come into work today,” he said softly.

Youngbae raised an eyebrow. “Why not?”

Dongwook cleared his throat. “I just think you shouldn’t is all.”

Without a word, the brunette pushed past Dongwook and continued down the street. The sight of the diner made him stop short, his lips drawing into a tight line. His hands slowly curled into tight fists – nails biting into the soft flesh of his palms. All over the façade of the diner were spray painted words that could only be meant for him: queer, fag, pussy, pansy, f’boy, faggot, and more. Youngbae took a slow, stuttering breath before walking inside. He calmly hung up his coat, put on his apron, and started his shift. When he walked out of the diner the next morning, he stopped short at the sight of a familiar blond crouching down at the side of the building. For a brief moment Youngbae thought Seungri was adding more slurs to the walls – what a horrible way to declare their relationship thoroughly dead! – and then he looked closer. The blond was holding a rag in his hand and had a bucket of cleaning solution on the ground beside him. Seungri was standing in the cold cleaning the stains away as best he could. 

 “What are you doing?”

Seungri stopped as though the rag in his hand had suddenly burned him. His wide, dark gaze lifted to rest on Youngbae, and he seemed to drink in the sight of the brunette for a long moment. “Cleaning,” he said simply, gesturing to the walls. Youngbae glanced around and noticed that most of the slurs had been rubbed out of legibility. Seungri must have been at work cleaning for…hours.

“Why?”

Seungri cleared his throat. “It’s my fault it happened.” He wrung out the rag and went back to rubbing out the “u” he had been working on before. “I told my friends about you. That I had been dating you. Apparently they don't like gay people.”

Youngbae scoffed. “Why bother to tell them that?” He folded his arms over his chest. “It’s not like it matters now.”

“You’re wrong, Bae. It does matter now.” Seungri cleaned with renewed force. “Because I made the mistake of hiding our relationship, and it meant I hurt you. So I’m doing my best to make it up to you. I never wanted you to think that I was ashamed of you, because I wasn’t. You were the best thing to have ever happened to me.”

Youngbae scoffed. “Sure. You keep telling yourself that.” He stomped the rest of the way down the stairs and stalked away down the street.

The next day, the diner had not only been cleaned but a crew had begun to remodel the outside. Youngbae raised an eyebrow at the changes and sauntered inside. He stopped short. It seemed like a whirlwind had hit inside as well: Everything on the inside was either missing or was in the process of being torn apart. Dongwook, who had been standing observing the dismantling of his kitchen, waved to Youngbae. “Hey, did you not get my message?”

“No, I had to turn my phone off. The bill was too expensive.” Youngbae made his way to Dongwook’s side. “What’s going on?”

“New management,” Dongwook said simply. “Bought the place this morning and started tearing it apart. We’re going to have a few days off while they fix it up.” He shrugged a little. “I mean, paid vacation isn’t such a bad thing. I don’t think I’ve had a day off in five years.”

“Dongwook… Who bought the diner?” Youngbae had a sinking feeling he knew who was behind this particular grandiose gesture.

The man at his side cleared his throat. “Same person that gave us all raises,” he said, doing his best to be enigmatic.

“I see.” Sighing, Youngbae jammed his fingers into his hair. “Skies, am I never going to be rid of him?”

Reaching over, Dongwook put a hand on the brunette’s shoulder. “He’s just trying to take care of you. It’s misguided, sure, but he is trying. That’s something, isn’t it?”

Youngbae shrugged his hand off. “Not really. How is renovating the diner and giving us a raise supposed to make up for the fact he lied to me?” He shook his head. “He’s a fool if he thinks I can be bought off. I’m not like his cheap whores.” With that, the brunette stalked back out the door; he couldn’t stand to be in the diner a moment longer.

When Seungri walked out of the kitchen, he shared a deep frown with Dongwook. “I didn’t mean it as a way to buy him off,” the blond murmured.

“I know. And he knows it too,” Dongwook sighed. “He’s just not ready to forgive you yet. Bae’s pride always gets the best of him.”

> He loved him not.

Youngbae found it incredibly hard to ignore his new boss. The first day after the renovation was complete, Youngbae had walked into the now sparkling restaurant and stopped short. Instead of worn out tables and peeling linoleum, it was all polished chrome, slate floors, and bold colors – like they were some upper class joint. It was worlds apart from the worn out but comfortable diner it had been before. But, checking the menu, Youngbae was surprised: The prices were all the same. He frowned and carried the menu back into the kitchen, where Dongwook was standing like a cooking god among the new equipment. “Isn’t it beautiful,” Dongwook had declared, caressing the stainless steel like it was his lover’s hip.

“What is all of this?”

“Our makeover,” Dongwook drawled. “I would think that would be obvious. Apparently the new boss has a thing against dirt and grime. So, he got rid of it all.”

Youngbae snorted. “And, what, are we suddenly going to be the M Street Grill - a sick parody of the N Grill?”

“No,” a too familiar voice said. “This is still a diner where anyone can get a good meal for a good price. Just like it used to be.”

Turning, Youngbae gave Seungri a thoughtful look. “Why?”

“Why what?” Seungri folded his arms over his chest, trying to ignore the pain that clenched his heart at the harsh look the man was giving him.

“Why pour all this money into a place that could never make it back?”

Seungri shrugged. “I think it can make it back. With better ingredients and a better look, this place is in a good position to make good money. It’s rough appearance was the only thing holding it back, I think.” He took a slow step closer to Youngbae. “But I’ve learned that appearances are deceiving. That you can’t just assume that something a bit rough around the edges isn’t amazing at heart.”

“Right. Well, while you work on being more subtle, I need to start my shift.” Youngbae brushed past Seungri, snagging his new apron on the way out the door.

Dongwook shrugged. “Well, at least he talked to you,” he offered. “That’s progress.”

Seungri groaned.

But love would not let Seungri give up. He went in to check on the diner every day and did his best to stir up more business for the diner. By the time spring had begun to return to Seoul, Dongwook had three assistants in the kitchen and there were no less than four servers working throughout the day. Youngbae was loathe to admit it, but Seungri had actually managed to make the diner into a relatively successful restaurant. Dongwook was thriving in the new environment: Seungri let him experiment and add new items to the night menu as he saw fit. A new tradition was emerging called the Midnight Menu, where Dongwook would prepare a special item in limited quantities that would be served up at midnight to the first customers through the door. It was becoming popular enough that Youngbae frequently had to prevent a stampede during the one night a week when the special menu would be served.

And on those nights, when the newly named M Street Grill was completely full, Seungri would frequently strip off his blazer, throw on an apron, and work alongside Youngbae. It was horribly endearing to see the man work so hard for something that was worth so little in the greater economic schema. Youngbae could not help admiring Seungri’s surprisingly strong work ethic. But, whenever he found himself softening towards the man, he would think of the two women waiting in the snow in front of the museum. Immediately, he would feel himself shutting Seungri out with an all but audible snap – as it should be.

One night, though, Youngbae felt too tired to care when his gaze caught on Seungri’s figure across the room. He simply sighed and leaned against the wall – taking the chance to appreciate the blond’s beauty. It had been nearly six months since the breakup, and yet Seungri was still trying to win him over. Youngbae did not understand it. And it made him more than a little nostalgic. Going into the back, he wrote a request for time off that Friday. He figured the grill could spare him for an evening, especially since they had hired yet another new waiter the month before.

Friday night found Youngbae riding the cable car up to Namsan Tower. He paced around the wide plaza even as his mind took him back to the awkward yet enjoyable evening he had spent with Seungri there. When he closed his eyes, he could almost taste the chiffon cake the blond had insisted on personally feeding him. He laughed a little. Seungri was always so clueless. It was hard for Youngbae to hate the blond; he had practically gone to the moon and back to try to win his favor.

On a whim, he rode the elevator up to the platform where the infamous love locks decorated the fence. He moved slowly around the deck – reading some of the notes on padlocks at some moments and at others simply staring off towards the city.

“You know, it’s a shame to look at the locks alone,” a soft, familiar voice said from behind him.

Youngbae slowly turned to find Seungri standing a few feet behind him, watching him closely. He raised an eyebrow. “It’s pretty normal when you’re single.”

“Well, then it’s a shame a guy like you is single.” Seungri ran a hand through his blond hair. “Do you think maybe you’d be willing to not be single anymore?”

The brunette began to fiddle with the ring on his thumb. “I dunno. Last time I wasn’t single, the person I was dating really hurt my heart. They made me feel like a dirty secret.”

“That person was really stupid. Astronomically stupid. But…he loves you.” Seungri licked his bottom lip. “He wants the whole world to know he loves you.”

“What about his family obligations?” Youngbae had not forgotten, after all, what Seungri had said about his public image.

Seungri stepped closer. “He talked to his family and told them about the wonderful man he was in love with. Told them that there were other ways to get an heir than to get married. And that they could find a new heir of their own if they weren’t willing to accept it. It's amazing how fast parents can change their mind. They want nothing more than to meet you.” He held his hand out to the brunette. “The only person left to accept that I’m in love with you is you, Dong Youngbae. Will you accept me?” Youngbae looked down at Seungri’s outstretched hand; in the palm was a simple silver padlock with their names carefully engraved on the side. He hesitated.

Slowly, Youngbae closed the distance between them and kept his gaze fixed on the padlock. “Seungri…” He could see the way the blond’s hand shook; Seungri was nervous. Carefully, Youngbae picked up the lock and weighted it in his hand. “I guess this means I’ll need to find a new place to work.” Turning, he hooked the padlock onto another lock towards the top of the fence, clicking the lock home before pulling out the key. “I can’t date my boss, after all.”

Because, really, when it came down to it, Youngbae could not keep lying to himself.

> He loved him.


End file.
